Music
"Theme From Lupin III" Variously called "Lupin III Theme", "Lupin III '78", "Lupin the Third" etc., this is the primary theme of the series. Notable arrangements * "Theme from Lupin III '78" * "Theme from Lupin III '78 (Vocal Version)" * "Theme from Lupin III '79" * "Theme from Lupin III '80" *"THEME OF LUPIN the 3rd" (The Legend of The Gold of Babylon) * "Theme from Lupin III '89" * "Theme from Lupin III '97" (In Memory of the Walther P38) * "Theme from Lupin III '78 <2002 ver.>" * "Theme from Lupin III '80 <2005 ver.>" * "Theme from Lupin III 2015" Other notable songs * "Lupin the 3rd Theme 1" * "Lupin the 3rd Theme 2" * "Afro Lupin '68" * "Lupin the 3rd Theme 3" * "Yeah! Lupin" * "Lupin III Love Theme" * "Love Squall" * "Lovin' You (Lucky)" * "Manhattan Joke" * "Magnum Dance" * "Tornado" * "Zantetsuken" * "Lupin Ondo" * "Zenigata March" * "Super Hero" * "Sexy Adventure" * "Fire Treasure" List of anime series themes Lupin the Third Part I ''(Green Jacket) Opening Themes * "Lupin the 3rd Theme 1", episodes 1–3, 9 * "Afro Lupin '68", episodes 4–8, 10–15 * "Lupin the 3rd Theme 3", episodes 16–23 * "Planet O" - Italy (1979-2004) * "Hallo Lupin" - Italy (2004-present) * "Lupin the 3rd Theme 1" - Latin America/Brazil Closing Theme * "Lupin the 3rd Theme 2" * "Lupin the 3rd Theme 1 (Instrumental)" - Latin America/Brazil ''Lupin the Third Part II ''(Red Jacket) Opening Themes * "Theme from Lupin III '78", season 1 * "Theme from Lupin III '78 (Vocal Version)", season 2 * "Theme from Lupin III '79", season 3 * "Theme from Lupin III '80", season 4 * "Lupin" - Italy (1981-2004) * "Hallo Lupin" - Italy (2004-present) * "Edgar, le Détective Cambrioleur" - France Closing Themes * "Love Theme from Lupin III", season 1 * "Love Theme from Lupin III (Vocal Version)", season 2 * "Love Squall", season 3 * "Love is Everything", season 4 * "Lupin" - Italy ''Lupin the Third Part III (Pink Jacket) Opening Themes * "Sexy Adventure" * "Lupin, l'incorreggibile Lupin" - Italy * "Hallo Lupin" - Italy (some episodes from 2004) * Lupin (Spanish) - Spain Telecinco dub Closing Theme * "Fairy Night" * "Lupin, l'incorreggibile Lupin" - Italy Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine Opening Theme * "New Wuthering Heights" Closing Theme * "Duty Friend" Lupin the Third Part IV ''(Blue Jacket) Opening Themes * "Lupin, un ladro in vacanza" - Italy * "Theme from Lupin III 2015" - Japan * "Lupin Theme" (papik) - US Toonami version * "U belong to me" - International Closing Themes * "Lupin, un ladro in vacanza" (reprise) - Italy * "Say It, Or I Won't Give You My Love" - Japan * "Don't leave me" - International ''Lupin the Third Part 5 Opening Themes *"Lupin Trois 2018" *"Lupin ladro full-time" - Italy Closing Themes *"Seine no Kaze ni... (Adieu)" *"Rubami ancora il cuore" - Italy List of TV specials themes ''Bye-Bye Liberty - Close Call! *Endless Twilight -The Last Pearl- ''Mystery of the Hemingway Papers *He's Gone Steal Napoleon's Dictionary! *Mihatenu Yume wo Oikakete From Russia with Love *Golden Game Orders to Assassinate Lupin *Destiny Love Burn, Zantetsuken! *Omoide ga Anata wo Hanasanai Pursue Harimao's Treasure!! *Yume nara ii noni The Secret of Twilight Gemini *Distant Wind *Moon and Sun Tour ''$1 Money Wars'' Opening Theme * Theme from Lupin III '97 (readymade 440Mix) Closing Theme *Life's a Flame ''Alcatraz Connection'' Opening Theme *Lupin The Third From Lupin III (English vocal version) Closing Theme *WHAT'S THE WORRY? ''Prison of the Past'' Opening Theme *Theme from Lupin III (Vocal Version) 2019 Closing Theme *Super Hero 2019 List of animated films themes ''The Mystery of Mamo'' Opening Theme *Theme from Lupin III '79 *Planet O (Italy) Closing Theme *Lupin Ondo *Theme from Lupin III '79 (English Geneon dub) ''Castle of Cagliostro'' * Fire Treasure Legend of the Gold of Babylon * Manhattan Joke Farewell to Nostradamus * Ai no Tsuzuki ''Dead or Alive'' *Damage no Amai wana List of OVA themes ''The Plot of the Fuma Clan'' Opening Theme *C'est la vie TO IWANAIDE ''Return of Pycal'' ''Green vs Red'' List of soundtrack releases Japanese releases Vinyl * KU-620 Lupin III (1971, 1st opening and closing theme) * YK-95-AX Theme from Lupin III / Love Theme from Lupin III (1977) * YP-7071-AX ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK from LUPIN III (1978) * YK-140-AX Lupin the 3rd The Castle of Cagliostro (1979) * CQ-7040 Lupin The Third TV ORIGINAL BGM COLLECTION Music From The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Score (1980) * CE-3001-AX Lupin the 3rd vol. 1 (1980) * CE-3002-AX Lupin the 3rd vol. 2 (1980) * CX-7216 Lupin the 3rd: Lupin vs The Clone Original Soundtrack BGM Collection (1985) * CX-7231 Lupin The Third Legend of the Gold of Babylon Original Soundtrack (1985) CD * K32X-7100 Lupin The Third Plot of the Fuma Clan Original Soundtrack (1987) * VPCG-83218 Lupin The Third Steal Napoleon's Dictionary ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (1991) * VPCG-83244 LUPIN the 3rd From Russia with Love Original Soundtrack (1992) * VPCG-84234~43 LUPIN THE 3rd TV SPECIAL & PART III MUSIC FILE BOX (1994) * VPCG-84245 LUPIN the 3rd Burn Zantetsuken Original Soundtrack (1994) * VPCG-84254 LUPIN the 3rd Kutabare! Nostradamus Original Soundtrack (1995) * VPCG-84270 LUPIN the 3rd The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure Original Soundtrack (1995) * VPCG-84285 LUPIN the 3rd '95 OUT TAKES & TV SPECIAL THEME COLLECTION (1996) * VPCG-84605 LUPIN THE 3RD DEAD OR ALIVE ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (1996) * VPCG-84615 LUPIN THE 3RD THE LEGEND OF TWILIGHT GEMINI ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (1996) * VPCD-81271 Lupin The 3rd '71 ME TRACKS (1999, contains sound effects due to the original tracks are lost) * VPCG-84708 LUPIN THE THIRD 1$ MONEY WARS TV SPECIAL ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (2000) * VPCG-84734 LUPIN THE THIRD ALCATRAZ CONECTION sic TV SPECIAL ORIGINAL SOUND TRACK (2001) * VPCC-81406 LUPIN THE THIRD TAKEO YAMASHITA Rebirth From '71 Original Score (2002) * COCX-33351-2 Theme of Lupin III: Special Edition III Theme - Variations & Covers + Karaoke Collection (2005) * VPCG-84934 Yuji Ohno & Lupintic Five with Friends - ANOTHER PAGE (2012) * COCX-38843 LUPIN THE IIIRD Daisuke Jigen's Gravestone Original Soundtrack (2014) * COCX-39268 Lupin the 3rd: Lupin vs The Clone Original Soundtrack BGM Collection (2015, includes Lupin Ondo and Zenigata March) * VPCG-83506 Lupin The Third Part IV Original Soundtrack ～ Italiano (2015) * VPCG-83509 Lupin The Third Part IV Original Soundtrack ～ More Italiano (2016) * GBCL-0007 LUPIN THE IIIRD Goemon Ishikawa's Spray of Blood Original Soundtrack (2017) * VPCG-83526 Lupin The Third Part V Si Bon! Si Bon! ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (2018) * VPCG-83527 THE OTHER SIDE OF LUPIN THE THIRD PART V FRENCH ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (2018) * VPCG-83534 Lupin The Third Goodbye Partner (2019) * GBCL-0008 LUPIN THE IIIRD Fujiko Mine's Lie Original Soundtrack (2019) Italian releases Vinyl * 6361 Planet O - Daisy Daze And The Bumble Bees (1979, 3rd reissue onwards) * 6592 Lupin - Castellina Pasi (1982) * 13157 Sandy Dai Mille Colori / Lupin, L'Incorreggibile Lupin (1987) * 45 006-V Planet O - Le Avventure di Lupin III (2013 edit, limited edition) * 45 X03 Il Fantomatico Lupin - I Cavalieri Del Re (2018, limited edition) There are several versions of Planet O that got printed in Italy, early printings have the original non-Lupin focused cover. It is only listed because it was used in the Italian version of the Green Jacket series and The Mystery of Mamo. CD Unlike Japan and even the US where Lupin soundtracks have their own CD box sets, in Italy they are spread throughout various children's theme soundtracks from various shows. No complete soundtrack of the Italian themes exist. Planet O, the Italian theme song of Green Jacket can be found on the following CD: * 2CD 012 Super Astrodisco (2017, Disc 1 Track 10) Il Fantomatico Lupin, an unused Italian theme song can be found on the following CDs: * Manga's Melody & Songs (2008, Track 10) * CD001 Stormlandia (2009, Track 4) * I Cavalieri Del Re ‎– Tivulandia Collection (2014, Disc 2 Track 12) Hallo Lupin, the current Italian opening theme song of Green and Red Jacket can be found on the following CDs: * 0205479IMA Giorgio Vanni Project (2010, Track 8) * Giorgio Vanni ‎– Super Hits (2014, Disc 1 Track 5) Lupin, the Italian theme song of Red Jacket can be found on the following CDs: * / 74321 802102 Tivulandia - Vol. 3 (1994, 2000 reprint, Track 6) * 04 03 Le Grandi Sigle Volume 3 - Sigle Cartoni Animati (2004, Track 7) * 1767314 One Shot Cartoon! (2008, Track 6) * CURIT000014 Musica e Cartoni (2013, Track 1) Lupin, L'Incorreggibile Lupin, the Italian opening theme song of Pink Jacket can be found on the following CD: * 0205479IMA Cristina D'Avena E I Tuoi Amici In TV 2004 (2004, Track 5) Both Lupin Ladro Full Time and Rubami ancora il cuore, the Italian songs for Part 5 appeared on this CD: * LOVAMUSIC19/01 Giorgio Vanni ‎– Toon Tunz (10 May 2019, Tracks 4 and 11) US release CD * B00008BRDG Lupin the 3rd Original Soundtrack (2003) International * Lupin the Third: Prison of the Past (2019) * Lupin III: The First (2019) Category:Music